It is well known that it is desirable to provide as secure and as stable as possible, a vehicle and removable body component combination, such as a combined pick up truck and camper, to reduce dangerous opposing motions of the two as well as damages of one to the other which might otherwise occur as the combination is driven over roadways. Prior developments provided for bolting the body component to the vehicle and/or clamping or tieing it to a vehicle at various locations. In addition to being inconvenient, such securing procedures did not sufficiently reduce the sway, bounce and uplifting motions caused by road conditions and wind, which are undesirable for safe travel. Although mechanical hold downs between a camper and the pick up truck bed will continue to be relied upon, the positioning of one or two extensive inflated structural components at the cab location will complete the overall stabilization.
In respect to the prior art known today to the Applicant, attempts by others have been made at the cab location, to stabilize as an overall unit a pick up truck and camper, by utilizing vertical rods to connect the camper cabover portions to the front of the truck. However, there were no known attempts by others to undertake such stabilization as the Applicant does by utilizing extensive inflated structural components to transmit sizeable structural loads between the cab structures of pick up trucks and the oppositely spaced front structures of a camper.